What Happened to Us?
by Bubbling Bubbles
Summary: Puck overhears Sabrina and Daphne talking. He misunderstands and it results in a fight between Puckabrina. Will they keep together? And who's that boy that keeps leaving roses and chocolates for Sabrina? Some language. Maybe violence in future chapters. Puckabrina fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina POV:

Daphne barged into my room. "Alright 'Brina...what's up?" "Uhh...Daph what do u mean?" "You and Puck have been avoiding each other. I feel like you guys broke up." "Its nothing Daph." "Really?" "Ya. I promise." "Alright." She dropped the subject, thank gosh. "So lets talk about your past boyfriends then." "Haha, Daph...why?" "Coz I'm done with homework, Red is with Mr. Clay, and you're doing nothing." "I have homework!" "Damn, if homework is staring at a computer screen, I cant freaking wait till highschool!" "LANGUAGE DAPHNE!" "Ehh mom and dad aren't home. No one gives a crap." "Haha ok...let's talk about Jackson." "Ok" "Well are we comparing them or something?" "Ya...I guess we'll do that." " Ok then. Jackson was cute. No doubt he was a jerk though." "Oh ya, he always pushed you around and only wanted you for show...huh?" "Ya. Puck is different though. He's sweet, cute, and funny. I sometimes think about the future though, and I realize that I might want to change it." "What do you mean?" "Daphne, I don't know if I want to marry Puck. I mean he's my boyfriend and all, but I don't think I want to marry him." "Well you love him, don't you?" "Well ya, but is that enough? He's set so many pranks on me, its starting to hurt." "Puck is horrible with feelings, you and I should know that by now." "Well I'll think of it then" "Ok well you finish up your homework. I'm going to do whatever I want coz I'm freaking sexy as hell!" Daphne said with a smile. "Uh huh...right Daph." Sabrina said with a smirk that could rival Puck's. "Bye"

Puck POV:

"...Daphne, I don't know if I want to marry Puck. I mean he's my boyfriend and all, but I don't think I want to marry him." Wow Grimm, that hurt. I just came to give you roses and I wanted you to take me back, and I hear that. Thanks a lot.

Sabrina POV:

I heard paper slide under my door. I picked up the note and read what it said.

_Grimm, I heard what you said earlier. I knew we had a future and I thought you wanted it to be true, but I guess I was wrong like always. Since you don't really like me as much as I like you, I think we should take a break...because I don't think this is working out._

_Puck_

* * *

**Well is it good? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina POV:

What the hell just happened? How did he hear? Oh my god...Puck eavesdropped on me and Daphne's conversation! That little piece of... Ugh I'm gonna kill him! I should go to Daph about this...she's always the one for advice.

Daphne POV:

_Dear diary,_

_The weirdest thing just happened! 'Brina stormed into my room and demanded for advice...like what the heck? And then she handed me a note she got from Puck...it was like blah blahblah we should take a break, blah blahblah along with some other crap and...oh my god...they broke up! WHAT AM I GONNA DO? PUCKABRINA (their couple name) IS GONE FOREVER! I have to solve this. I'm a Grimm...that's what I do. And I'm Daphne, I kick butt coz I'm awesome, solve crimes, and I definitely DO NOT let my favorite couple break up...it's just what I do._

_-Daphne Grimm_

Well that was that. I slammed my diary closed and hid it under my mattress...all secretive...*indicate evil laugh*….boy am I weird sometimes. Huh...'Brina's right...I should really cut back on all of those popsicles I've been eating. Whatever. I'm going to pay Puck a little visit.

* * *

**Well...do you like it? And Daphne is definitely up to something! LOL and this chapter was dedicated to one of my IDK, guy friends? Ya he says I eat too many popsicles...but ya THANKS! AND SORRY *beep* for not helping you with your stalker just make sure you don't tell *beep* the secret...anyways...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Puck POV:

Ugh she was so damn selfish sometimes.

_But you still put up with her because you love her._

Well ya...but it just doesn't seem like she loves me back. 'Brina's everything I wanted as a girlfriend...and I just don't know what my life would be like without her.

_Aww look at the day my Pucky's gone soft._

Oh shut up! We're the same person.

_Whatever. I'm going to go. Leave you alone for you to think things through...maybe apologize you your girlfriend and make things right before she finds another guy._

You're right. Bye

I stood up to go to 'Brina and tell her how I really feel. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at my door. I mustered up all my courage and put my hand on the knob. I turned it and walked out...bumping into a VERY pissed off Daphne. Uh oh.

"Um...Marshmallow. Funny seeing you here. It looks like you were going to visit me? I know I'm very hard to resist" I said my voice lacking a bit of humor.

"Lets have a talk, shall we, Puck?" she said and if eyes could kill, I'd be dead about a thousand times over.

"Um ok." I said timidly. From experience, a mad Daphne is a dangerous Daphne. NEVER mess around with a mad Daphne.

"So, where do you want to talk?" I asked her.

"How about your room fairyboy?"

"Um ok, lead the way."

Daphne POV:

I stomped all the way across the hallway to Puck's room. And I was almost there, too, but then I guess someone had the nerve to bump into me. I looked up. Oh it was Puck...just the person I wanted to see.

"Um...Marshmallow. Funny seeing you here. It looks like you were going to visit me? I know I'm very hard to resist." He was trying to be funny, but he wasn't...loser.

"Lets have a talk, shall we, Puck?" Man I wanted to punch him so hard in the face, but I didn't. I did the second best thing. I practically killed him with my eyes.

"Um ok." He said, looking at the floor. Ya that's right beotch! Be scared of Daphne Grimm! I was quiet for a second.

I heard him say, "So, where do you want to talk?"

"How about your room fairyboy?" Ya that's right, I used a page from 'Brina's book.

"Um ok, lead the way." I didn't need to be told twice. I shoved the door to his bedroom open and I stepped inside. I went to the trampoline and bounced on it a couple times before sitting down. Then I started shooting questions at him.

"So Puck. Would you like telling me why you broke up with Sabrina? Do you know how many hours Red and I have put into making Puckabrina come true? Do you even care about my time? Ugh you're so irritating, you know that? Why were you even bringing her flowers? Why didn't you just talk to her? Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman instead of a jerk? ANSWER ME PUCK!" I practically screamed. He had sort of this blank stare on his face.

Puck POV:

She started asking me all these questions. The whole time I'm just staring at her thinking, "Damn girl, slow down!" She told me to answer her. So I did.

"Look Marshmallow, will you just calm down? I know I messed up and I was going to go over to her before I ran into you in the hall. I was going to tell her that I'm sorry. I wanted to tell her I want her to marry me someday. I wanted to tell her that I couldn't imagine life without her. I wanted to tell her that I want her back, and that I don't want to have some guy touching her and treating her wrong because she doesn't deserve that. I wanted to tell her that I...that I love her, because I really do."

"Alright fairyboy, go to her room and make it right. Oh and thanks for the confession. I have it all on recording now!" She held up a recording device. And with that, she ran out of my room. Once again, I got all my courage and went to her door. I knocked twice and waited.

"Puck..." She said once she opened the door.

"I'm sorry 'Brina, I know I messed up. I want you to marry me someday, because I can't imagine life without you. I don't want some guy touching you just because you're pretty. You deserve a guy whose not an ass like I am, and I know I don't deserve it but I want you back, as my beautiful girlfriend. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you, honestly." By the time I finished, she had tears in her eyes.

"Ya, I'll take you back because I can't imagine life without you too. And guess what? I love you too fairyboy." She laughed.

And I couldn't help but say, "Gods you laugh like an angel. But then again, you're my angel sent from heaven." And I sealed the perfect line with the perfect kiss.

* * *

**So...this isn't the end. Don't worry. Review! Please no flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: They're all a little bit OCC...sorry...I hope you enjoy though! And just a little key to get you through the story, ya?**

_Italics- Puck's thoughts_

**Bold- Sabrina's thoughts**

Normal-...well I think you know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm series**

* * *

"Wow Puck. You're so cliché." Sabrina said when they pulled apart. "What do you mean?" Puck asked confused.

_There was no way that she read my mind or anything._

"Um Puck I think I JUST did."

_Uh oh. Wait then can I read her thoughts too?_

**Ah he's so adorable. I love it when he thinks and he bites his lip like that...its so cute.**

"I knew you loved me Grimm." "Oh shut up! I thought the future already made that completely obvious." "Well for a fact, I love you too." "You do?" Sabrina asked. "I thought the future already made that completely obvious." Puck mimicked her in a fake tone that was supposed to be her. "Oh shut up!" "Is that like your new catchphrase or something?" "What if it is?" "Then I find it utterly stupid." "You're stupid. Oh and by the way fairy boy, I don't sound like that." "Oh really?"

**His eyes are so shiny. I love them.**

_I love your eyes too, Grimm._

**I still don't know why we could read each other's mind.**

_Well I do._

**Well are you going to tell me?**

_Considering the fact that you called me stupid, then no._

**Please Puck? *indicate puppy face***

_You know you could've just done that in person?_

**Shut up**

_Alright then, I guess that you don't want to know why we can read each other's minds. Bye_

**No! Don't go. Tell me.**

_Uhh, no._

**Please?**

_Say that I'm better than you. But you have to say it, say it out loud._

**Have you been reading Twilight?!**

_No, now are you going to do it or not?_

**NO!**

_Ok then bye._

**Fine.**

"You're better than me." She whispered. "What was that?" "You heard me!" "I don't think I did." "I'm not saying it again." "Then I'm going to my room. Bye" "Fine. You, Puck Goodfellow, are better than me. Happy now?" "Very." "Now are you going to tell me now?" "Of course sweetheart...right after we have dinner." And with that, he gave her a peck on the lips and took off running down the stairs. "PUCK!" Sabrina yelled, and took off running after him.

They got to the table and everyone was already sitting. Before they ate, Puck looked at Sabrina who was looking kind of green.

_Are you even hungry?_

**No**

_Are you sure?_

**Fine I'm hungry, I just don't like eating Granny's food.**

_Ok then._

Puck stood up and grabbed Sabrina's arm. He gave Daphne a wink and left with Sabrina in tow. "What are you doing?" "I'm taking you to the Blue Plate Diner. You need to eat." "Puck I'm fine!" "No you're not. When was the last time you ate?" "Like 10 hours ago." "You clearly haven't eaten enough." "I'll be fine!" "Can you guarantee it?" Sabrina reluctantly shook her head. "Exactly. You need some food"

**But I'll get fat.**

Puck stopped in his tracks. "Sabrina, is that why you don't eat a lot? You're afraid of getting fat?" She nodded slowly. Puck held her face between both his hands. "Brina, listen to me. You are the skinniest, prettiest, and smartest girl person ever. It doesn't matter what everyone else says. You are, to me ok?" She nodded as if she was unsure. " Good now let's go. You have to eat." "Fine" Sabrina grumbled. And she and Puck intertwined their fingers and set out for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Thanks you guys for reading...and ya...its not finished...Puck still never told why they could read minds...so if any of you have an idea, then please review it or PM me...and also review to tell what songs I should do for my other story, Crazier...I am in need for some songs right now to continue with that story. Thanks so much! Be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while...so I hope you enjoy! Remember to review! I love them. And they make me happy! This has the same key as last time, and if you didn't read the previous chapter then here it is.**

_Italics- Puck's thoughts  
_**Bold- Sabrina's thoughts  
**Normal-...you know...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story!**

* * *

After the restaurant:

Sabrina POV:

We stumbled into the house after unlocking the many locks and locking them back up. I was so tired and I wanted to go to bed, but apparently, he had a different idea. "Wait right here," he said as he ran up the stairs and dashed into his room. I waited there for about one and a half minutes, but that felt like hours.

**Maybe I've been stood up?**

"Of course not, Grimm. Who in their right mind would leave their beautiful girlfriend alone?" Puck smirked from the top of the stairs. I blushed at his comment.

"Well look what I brought!" he exclaimed. And he brought a six pack from behind his back.

I blushed again, "Puck where did you get those? We're only 16! Not 21!"

Puck smirked, "I have my ways."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Shall we, my dear?" Puck said sarcastically holding up two beers, one to me.

I roll my eyes a second time and take one from him. After a while, the room starts to spin. I laugh and look at Puck sitting across from me.

"Brina, how many drinks have you had?" He asks in confusion.

I laugh drunkly and slur, "Not enough."

Puck picks me up bridal style and starts walking.

"Pucky, will you sleep with me?" I ask.

"What? No! I won't take advantage of you like that." He exclaims.

"NOO not like that. I mean will you lay down with me?"

"Alright"

I looked up at him with my big blue eyes. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Your welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here it is! Chp. 6! The last chapter was very important...so read it before!  
Disclaimer: I know I've done it once, I've done it twice, but don't hate me coz IMA DO IT AGAIN! I DON'T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!**

* * *

Sabrina POV:

I woke up with a head splitting headache...ughhhh what happened last night? I vaguely remember beer, me asking Puck to sleep with me, purple bears everywhere dancing in the living room, and potatoes. WAIT...beer? Puck sleeping with me? Sure enough, there was the Trickster King in the flesh SHIRTLESS. Oh my gosh I lost my v-card to Puck? How dare he! I started to cry. Puck woke up an hour later. I was still crying He reached out to touch me, but I pulled away.

"HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU AND YOU DECIDE TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WE'RE THROUGH!"

Puck started to say something that sounded like "Wha-" but I cut him off.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" and I pointed to the door. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes and turned around. Only then did I notice he was wearing pants and that I was fully clothed. I looked at him in shock.

"Wait..." I started to say. But he just walked out the door. I can't believe I could be so stupid. I broke it off with him, Puck, the love of my life. I was heart broken. I couldn't believe that I just let him go like that.

"I'm sorry Puck, I love you. Please come back!" I begged, but he was gone, just like that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I had to do that so I could get into the stalker part...PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 7!**

_"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise! Just don't hurt me, don't hurt him please. I'll do anything!" I saw him look at me. "Anything?" I gulped. "Yes" He stabbed the knife into the heart. "PUCKK!" I tried the connection but all I got was silence._

_I saw a shadow tower over me. I looked at him in anger and hatred. I got all the blood I could muster and I spat in his face. He wiped it and chuckled coldly. "You have been a very naughty girl. A very stupid, stupid girl Sabrina. And now, you have to pay."_

**There you have it! Preview for Chapter 7! Review coz I love 'em! And if I get 5 more reviews, I'LL POST CHAPTER 7! Love y'all!**


End file.
